ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Luna Loud
"GOODNIGHT, LOUD HOUSE!" -Luna Loud ''Luna Loud '' is a main character in The Loud House. She is voiced by Nika Futterman. Biography Luna is 15, making her the third-oldest child in the Loud family as well as the middle child of the older siblings. Her most annoying habit is speaking in a British and Swedish accent. Role in Tekken X Disney Universe In Emman's 3D Tag Team crossover Fighting game called Tekken X Disney Universe, she appears (in her Main attire; though she also appears as the Night Club in certain matches) as one of the Guest Commentators of this game. She is also a part for one of Lincoln/Ace Savvy's Hyper Combo moves, where she assists him as the Night Club to defeat the opponents' health bars up until they're knocked out. Personality Luna is a wild and joyful girl. She's considered the loudest sibling of the entire family. What she likes most is singing, playing musical instruments and being with her family. Since her first concert she developed an interest in rock music, that's the reason why she is a big fanatic of rock bands and singers. So it is no wonder that her dream is to become a rockstar. She owns and plays an electric guitar, with which she has proved to be a very good guitarist, but also she plays the drums and other musical instruments such as a violin as seen in "Overnight Success". She tends to speak in a British accent when she listens to music; something that her siblings consider as an annoying habit. Most of the time, she can be seen practicing with her guitar or just listening rock music. She rarely gets angry, although in some episodes she can get in that state if someone turns off her music, or if something is annoying her siblings. She also can feel sad or rejected when she angers her siblings and when that occurs, she tries to make it up. Appearance Luna has short brown hair (a genetic trait she shares with her father) styled into a pixie cut. She also has freckles on her cheeks and uses light purple eye shadow. Initially, her original design showed her with a black shirt, red skirt, and white boots before her attire was given different shades of purple. In her final attire, she wears a purple t-shirt with a skull on it, a light purple skirt with a square pattern, a grey belt wrapped around the skirt and high purple boots, as well as paperclips she uses for earrings. She also has a black bracelet on each of her arms. In "The Haunted Loud House", she is a bloody zombie with white eyes rolled from the back of her head which there are bloodshot, bloody, ripped clothes, an arm shown to have ripped out, showing the skeletal part, and a skeletal, bloody leg. In the upcoming show, Teenage Girl Squad, she wears a purple shirt with a skull on it, black jeans and purple platform boots. Quotes * Let's rock and roll, man! - Luna in "The Multiverse", when entering the game * Blimey! - Luna in "The Multiverse", when regenerating from battle damage * Good night, random dimension! - Luna in "The Multiverse", when leaving the game * Hey what's up, Bloomflower... High. I'm Luna, Luna Loud. - Luna in the first episode of Teenage Girl Squad. * "Ladies and Gentlemen, Give it up for a Little Pirate Captain who has the Final Countdown to be the Champion of the Multiversal Iron Fist Tournament, CAPTAIN JAKE!!!!!" - One of Luna's Announcer quotes in Tekken X Disney Universe * "Alright Everyone, she's a Killer Ice Queen from Arendelle, Norway and it's Elsa coming up to the ring!!!" - One of Luna's Announcer quotes in Tekken X Disney Universe * "Welcome to the Jungle, Everyone. Black Panther aka one of the Kings of Africa is using his claws down to shred some fighters." - One of Luna's Announcer quotes in Tekken X Disney Universe *"Hey Americans, IRON MAN AND CAPTAIN AMERICA ARE ASSEMBLING TOGETHER AFTER PROVING WHO'S BAD IN THE FIRST CIVIL WAR!!!!" - One of Luna's Tag Team Announcer quotes in Tekken X Disney Universe *"Ladies and Gentlemen, apart from Phineas and Heihachi, we've got somebody to love in the ring and it's.......CAPTAIN JAKE!!!!!!" - Luna's Announcer quote for the Captain Jake and Phineas Flynn vs. Heichaichi Mishima match when Jake enters the ring with Queen's Somebody to Love, complete with a pianist resembling Mr. Bean to play the piano in Tekken X Disney Universe *"Good evening everyone. Welcome to the Brazillian Paradise City. I'm Luna and this is Mike. We're live in the Maracanā Stadium to commentate a Rock in Rio themed Match for the Iron Fist Tournament." - One of Luna's intro quotes as the Announcer in Tekken X Disney Universe. Trivia *Luna is named after one of Chris Savino's two pet dachshunds. *Her favorite rock star is Mick Swagger, an obvious Mick Jagger spoof. *She has a habit of quoting song titles and lyrics. Gallery Clyde mit Luna S01e09.png Loudhouse-character-thumbnail-luna-550X510.png Luna-web-desktop.png Luna Loud TV TONIGHT - s01e01 - first episode 2015.jpg Harmonia Harmidomska ID S01e02.png Wants to see, every monster like Stag Beetle and Robo-Goat from Dark Oak to just liked a villain named Lord Zedd - Rus.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Loud House Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Rockstars Category:Musicians